Stories Of The Darkest
by Shadowstorm11
Summary: "You have told you're stories of the greatest cats, so now it is our turn, no one is born evil or good, no one is pure good or evil, There is not a straight line between them like you think. Now sit down and forget about the heroes you know and love for a moment. For they are the ones that party made the Dark Forest Warriors how they are today."
1. Chapter 1 Brokenstar

"We are not that much different then yourselves.

You have told your stories about the greatest Cats.

Firestar, Bluestar, Crookedstar, Tallstar, Blackstar Bramblestar, and The Three.

But did any of you ever think of listening to our stories?

No cat is born evil.

No cat is pure evil.

No cat is born good.

No cat is pure good.

There is not a straight line between them like you think.

Now sit down and forget about the heroes you know and love for a moment.

For they are the ones that have party made the Dark Forest Warriors how they are today."

" **Brokenstar**."

Yowls of outrage came from the cats watching.

"Brokenstar has no excuse for the crimes he committed.

However look down at this little kit that was abandoned at birth.

And raised to hate his adopted family.

The only things he loved was his father and unknowingly to him, his birth mother.

The other kits teased and abused him and the queen did nothing to stop them.

He stopped loving his true mother because of that abuse.

He turned to his Father for support.

And his Father taught him that love is weak.

His Father taught him that if you want something then take it

Brokenstar wanted control, So he took it.

Now think, what would have happened if his mother didn't give him up at birth?

If his adopted family showed love towards him?

If his Father taught him to love and cherish his Clanmates?

I see a Brokentail proud and loyal to his clan.

Who loves his parents and would give up his life to save anyone from his Clan.

Who would lead his Clan bravely when it was his time as Leader."

No one spoke,

 **comment some cats that need to have their true story told.**


	2. Chapter 2 Tigerstar

" **Tigerstar**."

Growls passed through the crowd

"Again if it wasn't for choices other cats made would he still be how he is today?

Tigerkit was the weakest.

No one thought he would survive past a moon.

But he did.

And his sisters, Nightkit and Mistkit died.

Throughout all of that his father didn't once try to help.

Then his father left, left to be a kittypet.

He was alone with only his faithful mother to soften the blow.

He trained hard, believing he needed to prove himself.

He knew someday that he would save everyone.

He was a loyal Warrior.

Providing prey and safe borders for his Clan.

Then a Kittypet joined, and Tigerclaw was completely forgotten.

No matter how many times he proved himself, his leader had her eyes on only one.

He grew angry but also frightened.

For his Clan and his mate.

Tigerclaw lashed out and when he was beaten grew vengeful.

And suffered the worst death any of us had ever seen.

Now think again, what would have happened if his father had been there for him?

If he didn't have the urge to prove himself?

If the leader noticed him?

I see a Tigerstar leading his Clan faithfully.

With his Mate and Kits at his side.

I see a cat that could have been one of the great leaders."

Looks of guilt flashed through the crowd,


	3. Chapter 3 Thistleclaw

" **Thistleclaw** "

A snow white cat flinched violently and a blueish gray cat bristled

"He could have had a normal life as a normal Warrior.

But he was tempted by the Dark Forest

Which most of you think is a bad thing but how many of you where tempted as well?

He was a good kit, protecting his littermates and complaining like all kits do.

As an Apprentice he had a crush on a she-cat.

And was jealous of the closeness she had with her sister.

The sister of his love hated him for no good reason.

Then his sister died right before she became a warrior.

And like always he was faithful to his family.

He finally he got his wish and became his loves mate.

And was overjoyed to find out they were having kits.

He did everything he could to help during the birth.

And loved his kit and mate

But when his love died because of the cat that had always hated him.

And he wasn't allowed near his kit very much by the very cat who killed his mate.

Of course he would look to the Dark Forest her help.

And that place will change you even if you don't wish it.

But my question is did he ever kill anyone?

Bluestar claimed he would drown the forest in blood.

But did he ever show any true signs of villainess?

Thistleclaw leading his Clan his deputy Bluefur, and his Son having kits of his own.

And his mate waiting for him to join her in the stars.

The white-pelted cat sent looks of anger and sadness to the blueish gray cat.

 **Comment some cats that need to have their true story told**


	4. Chapter 4 Mapleshade

" **Mapleshade** "

Three small kits whimpered and a ginger tom snorted

"Not much is known about her.

But went through so much pain

She fell in love with the wrong cat, A cat who pretended to love her.

Mothers had always been able to keep the father of their kits a secret.

And when her clan found out she was exiled.

When she tried to bring her kits to their father the kits died.

Then her mate rejected her in her time of need.

She ran away barely alive and started to hear her kits voices yelling for help.

The Dark Forest was small and weak then so they couldn't have done that to her.

She went mad, and killed three cats.

And thanks to the curse StarClan gave her, she was banned to the Dark Forest."

One of the kits started crying while another was glaring at the ginger tom.


	5. Chapter 5 Hawkfrost

" **Hawkfrost** "

A brown tabby stood up suddenly "There's no way you can defend him!"

"As a small kit it was just him his siblings and his mother.

He was a good kit when he saw his mother was sad he tried to help.

Then his older brother died saving him, wouldn't you blame yourself?

His mother brought him and his sister to RiverClan who welcomed him warmly.

But after his mother left, He had no one but his sister.

He helped his sister get her dream of becoming Medicine Cat.

And finally after so long, He met his father.

Of course he would do as Tigerstar said.

And he was slowly corrupted, until he was more like his father then he realized.

The brown tabby tom snorted in disgust.

 **Review some cats that need to have their true story told.**


	6. Chapter 6 Scourge

**"Scourge"**

A tom that had a striking resemblance to Firestar bowed his head

"He has killed many many cats and ruined many lives.

But It was not completely his fault.

As a kit he was bullied and hurt physically and mentally.

He had no father to support him, and His mother did little to help.

His littermates tortured him and one told him he would die.

Tiny which was his name ran away from home into the forest.

Where he was almost killed by Tigerpaw.

He managed to make it to Twolegplace.

And tried to rid himself of his collar which remained him of his horrible life.

But he failed, eventually he used it to his advantage.

But the cat Tiny was long gone by then."

Another orange tabby tom pressed against the other.


	7. Chapter 7 Darkstripe

**"Darkstripe"**

A tortoiseshell She-cat hissed "He tried to kill me!"

"For this next cat I'm going to let everyone here what was going on in his mind.

For he can explain it easier then I."

 _My whole life I knew that I wasn't a good leader figure._

 _I wasn't meant to lead._

 _My path was meant to be a follower._

 _So that means I have to follow the strongest right?_

 _Bluestar was old and weak, but Tigerclaw was strong._

 _I had to follow him right?_

 _I am a follower, so I have to serve the strongest._

 _Right?_

A pale brown tom with black stripes bowed his head.

 **I have made a poll on my profile about what cats I should do next please vote for more chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8 Blossomfall

**"Blossomfall"**

A grey tabby tom growled "My daughter is not evil!"

"As you all know she sided with the clans in the final battle.

But some of you still resent her for training with the Dark Forest.

As a apprentice she was constantly being overshadowed.

Wether it was by her own littermates or Whitewings kits.

Then her sister got injured.

And her mother completely ignored her and her brother.

For half of her life she was just another Warrior.

Her mother focused on only her sister.

And the Dark Forest preyed on that jealousy.

But in the final battle she had more strength then anyone.

She defended the mother that didn't care for her.

It was not her fault that she joined them.

But it is her fault that she left them."

A silver tabby she-cat lashed her tail in anger


	9. Chapter 9 Breezepelt

**"Breezepelt"**

A grey tom scoffed and a large golden tabby tom growled

"His father was disloyal to many cats.

His fathers third love gave birth to him.

But when he was born Crowfeather stopped caring.

He had got what he wanted.

Breezepelt grew up an outcast with only a overprotective mother

His unknown half siblings constantly overshadowed him.

Even by his own father.

When he was sent on a journey he thought his Clan wanted to get rid of him.

No young apprentice should ever think that.

As a Warrior he joined the Dark Forest.

Because of the neglect he received.

He wanted attention from the father that hated him.

Eventually the seek for attention warped into a seek for power.

Brokenstar was more of a father towards him then Crowfeather.

After the final battle he had a normal life with a mate and kits.

But think what would have happened if his father loved him?

If he would have grown up with a loving family?

Which is something most of you are able to do."

A black she-cat with blue eyes smiled softly though her eyes held anger.


	10. Chapter 10 Blackstar

**"Blackstar"**

A ginger tom with amber eyes dipped his head respectively.

"As a young cat he struggled through life.

In the Clan where stealth is needed having large paws was tough.

When he was warrior Brokenstar came to rule and made him deputy.

Blackfoot was torn between two different parts of the Warrior code.

Killing and listening to his leader.

He chose to be loyal and did whatever Brokenstar told him to do.

Blackfoot was driven from his Clan and he found a new leader in Tigerstar.

Tigerstar saved the Clan he loved.

And Blackfoot was made deputy once again.

Eventually he realized that he had to step up and become a leader for his Clan.

As leader he did many great things.

He had a family, and a som who he knew would be a good leader.

And when it was his time to leave, Blackstar knew he had made up for his mistakes."

A dark grey spiky furred she-cat smiled warmly.


	11. Chapter 11 Ivypool

**"Ivypool"**

A grey cat she-cat looked around and realized that her sister was not there.

"Many cats knew from when that litter was born, one would do great things.

But no one could have predicted what would happen to the other.

The two were as close as could be as kits

Until Dovepaw found out that she was special.

Her sister was chosen to save everyone, and came back a hero.

Ivypaw was left behind, always second.

She never had secret talks with the leader.

Never had her mentor and the Medicine Cat needing her all the time.

Ivypaw slowly grew jealous and angry.

When someone finally showed interest in her, of course she would take the chance.

He cared and paid attention to her, not Dovepaw.

She tried to stop her bad feelings and tell her sister about Hawkfrost.

And it got thrown back into her face.

Ivypaw trained harder, and like many she fell prey to Tigerstar's charming words.

But she soon learned her lesson.

And then took the greatest mission that any of us had ever seen.

From then forth she was loyal, good, and trustworthy."

The grey she-cat sighed regrettably but was wondering where her sister was.


	12. Chapter 12 Darktail

**"Darktail"**

A light brown tabby tom narrowed his eyes "he deserved to die."

"As a kit he was rejected by his father.

He was rejected a home.

A family.

A normal life.

His mother turned cold and bitter

And he of course copied her attitude.

He was raised to hate his Father and the Clans.

His whole life he was trained to get revenge.

When he finally found the Clans he did what he had been wanting to do his whole life.

Darktail would not stop until his Father was dead.

But who created these feelings?

Who told him that he needed to kill to be happy?

Who turned him away from an amazing life?

His parents. Onestar and Smoke.

The light brown tabby tom sighed "I am sorry my son." He whispered


	13. Chapter 13 The Darkest of them all

**"Now you know what these cats have gone through"**

Thoughts of regret and pain flashed through many cats

"All the pain, the sadness and anger.

It was their choice to do these things, but everyone here would likely to the same.

A young cat who was forced by others to be how he is today."

Brokenstar suddenly appeared from the shadows, sitting calmly with his tail wrapped around his paws.

"Someone who just wanted to be noticed."

Tigerstar appeared next to Brokenstar, in the same position.

"A cat who just wanted a happy family."

Thistleclaw appeared next to them.

"Someone who loved the wrong cat."

Mapleshade padded up to sit with them, her eyes full of sadness.

"A cat who wanted to be like the father he never knew."

Hawkfrost joined them his eyes dull for once.

"Someone who experienced horrible things in life and had no one to say otherwise."

Scourge sat next to the rest, the small tom staring at the crowd.

"A cat who thought he was simply following his destiny."

Darkstripe padded out, he sat down.

"Someone who just wanted to be loved as much as her sister."

Blossomfall joined them, wrapping her tail around her paws.

"A cat who just wanted to be loved."

Breezepelt calmly walked over, staring at his father.

"Someone who made a bad decision."

Blackstar sat down, his amber eyes showing no emotion.

"A cat who just wanted to be special."

Ivypool padded over, sitting down."

"And someone who was shaped to be like that."

Darktail joined them, looking straight ahead.

"All these cats have done bad things.

But what others have done to them is sometimes worse.

They have been strong and would have never said anything like this.

But I decided to do this, so that their suffering might end."

And there you go! The last chapter of Stories of the darkest! I will be posting a AN tomorrow talking about it.


	14. AN

Welp, the time has come where I need to end this, it has been so much fun and honestly I was expecting a lot of hate to this book, I am SO thankful for everyone one of you who took time to review and read, so I'm going to go back and answer all of the reviews I have gotten.

 **I know I said this would be out yesterday, sorry**

I-really-hope-not: your reviews always were full of positivity and happiness! I feel like we would get along when it comes to most of the Dark Forest Warriors and you always were kind and honest, thank you. :)

Willowclaw of mapleclan: though your reviews were short they were kind and awesome.

Snowfrost (Guest): I laughed at your reviews, they were so nice and funny!

Sarah (Guest): Thank you for reviewing! I'll have reasons why I didn't do cats later.

LuffyOmgCowz: Thank you for the long reviews and requests! I completely agree with the Dark Forest Cats.

Silverdrop (Guest): Thanks for the reviews and requests!

SilverstarofOceanClan: thank you for the requests!

Guest: Ah, I was waiting for a review like this. But thank you for taking your time to review.

Ponybird21: Thank you so much! And I'm sorry but I will not be accepting OC's also, no the dark forest warriors will not be getting another chance, sorry

Now I will do reasons why I didn't do cats:

Tallstar and Crookedstar: I didn't do these two because 1. They already have had their stories told via super additions, 2. Because this book was about the darkest cats, and thoses two are not exactly on that list.

Clawface, Mudclaw, Sol, Appledusk, Bone, One Eye and Ashfur: I didn't do these guys because 1. 7 out of 8 of them we don't know their backstories 2. Half of them were made just for the sake of having a bad guy *cough* Bone, Sol, Clawface, Appledusk *cough* 3. 3 out of 8 of them only appeared in like one book, and it just didn't seem to fit into the story line.

So there we go, again I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed, if you have any questions I will PM you the answer, good bye!


End file.
